1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light-emitting diode) illumination devices and, particularly, to an LED lamp which can illuminate towards different directions simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional lamps are widely applied in sites such as tunnels to provide illumination with different directions. However, a light source of a single conventional lamp can only illuminate towards a single direction and, can not illuminate towards different directions simultaneously. In order to meet illumination demand with different directions, more than two traditional lamps must be provided.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp which can overcome the described limitations.